


Solar Eclipse

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Tsukishima was never one to get involved in people’s personal affairs. Despite this, he finds himself sucked into Hinata’s life inside of school when he notices more bruises on his teammate than usual.OrThe one where the moon covers the sun to ensure it remains intact.-“Volleyballs don't leave knuckle imprints on your stomach, Hinata”





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr on Anon that was way overdue, and so I spent the last two hours writing and editing this specifically for them. 
> 
> The prompt was:  
> I've been super down lately, can you write a tsukihina fic, where Hinata starts getting bullied at school and denies the injuries and such and Tsukki finally finds out when Hinata breaks down and such and Tsukki just holds him and kisses him, then he goes and yells at the bullies and threatens them and such (i love your blog so much)
> 
> Please accept it as both your request and an apology for taking so long to get it to you.  
> ~HxL

The first red flag should have been when he passed by Hinata’s classroom to find the ginger surrounded by a group of guys. At the time the blond had just assumed they were playing around, as Hinata was fairly friendly with most people.

The second red flag should have been how when Kageyama went to grab his head, he flinched and covered his face with his arms. Even the king had seemed concerned, but no one said a word. Hinata had laughed it off, quite convincingly if Tsukishima was honest.

This was it, though.

The third and final red flag for the blond middle blocker: Hinata’s black and blue stomach, his split lip and eyes filled with fear.

This was it.

* * *

“Tsukishima, let go!” Hinata shouted, but Tsukishima only tightened his grip on his wrist. The irritation that filled him was beyond the level of his usual moody behavior. He felt angry, upset...you name it and Tsukishima was sure it was swirling somewhere in his chest. When they reached the clubroom, he shut and locked the door, making sure no one would disturb their talk.

“I want to know what the _hell_ happened. Now,” he said with narrowed eyes, glasses shining a bit as he pushed them higher on his nose.

Hinata looked at him anxiously, shifting from foot to foot as if unsure what to say.

“Hinata.” 

“I really don’t know what you are talking about.”

Tsukishima let out a breath of disbelief and leaned forward. He didn’t stop until he was looking directly into Hinata’s eyes, golden meeting brown.

“Oh? So you wouldn’t know how your lip cut itself like that? Or how your stomach looks as if it has been trampled on mercilessly? How odd. Perhaps I should ask Coach Ukai…” Tsukishima decided as he turned to grab the door before arms wrapped around his waist.

“Please! Don’t! I’ll be benched for the games if they know I am hurt!” Hinata pleaded, the blond looking over his shoulder with a glare.

“So you're hurt...that's progress,” Tsukishima said as he returned to leaning against the door.

“It was from volleyball,” Hinata threw out.

Tsukishima didn't bite the bait. 

“Volleyballs don’t leave knuckle imprints on your stomach, Hinata.”

The silence in the room was overwhelming as the clock ticked along. Tsukishima kept his eyes on the fellow middle blocker, not giving him a chance to escape. He may have been blinded by it before due to his own naivety or even stupidity, but he refused to allow this to continue.

Hinata was hurting.

Tsukishima fucking cared, though that wasn’t what was annoying him.

He was annoyed that he hadn’t noticed earlier. He was annoyed that Hinata was keeping it a secret. He was annoyed that instead of worrying about his body, he was proving to be a bigger volleyball idiot than Tsukishima once thought. He was so fucking annoyed that Hinata was so stubborn that he would rather be beaten by god-knows-who rather than expose them: rather than telling the team and asking for help.

Or was he scared of the people themselves?

The realization hit Tsukishima like a brick as he sighed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

“Are you angry?”

Hinata’s whisper drove a whole new wave of anger into Tsukishima, but he shook his head, sliding down the door so that he was looking up at his teammate rather than down at him.

“I am not. Not at you,” Tsukishima muttered. “I am extremely irritated that you won’t just tell me, though,” he said honestly. Hinata moved to lean down, arms wrapping around his knees.

“It isn’t that easy,” Hinata admitted. “And it isn’t that bad anymore, I promise.”

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. “Any... _more?_ ” he repeated.

Hinata swallowed hard.“Yeah. Anymore,” he breathed out. He was visibly shaking, Tsukishima cursing himself for scaring him when it was the last thing he meant to do. 

“How long?” Tsukishima demanded, unable to control the way that his hands balled into fists. While Hinata irritated him and was oddly loud for a shrimp, Tsukishima never once thought about hitting him seriously. He would flick, he would shove, he would nudge, but he would never throw a punch or kick at him. Hinata was the team’s battery: their mascot and pick me up.

What kind of sick person would want to hurt him?

“A few months.”

Tsukishima's jaw clenched as he looked away from Hinata to avoid glaring at him. “And you still won’t let me know who they are?”

“It isn’t important.”

“Bullshit, Hinata,” Tsukishima hissed. Hinata jumped at the tone and lost his balance, falling back as he used his hands to break the fall. While it wasn’t a long fall considering how he had been sitting, the wince wasn’t missed by the blond.

“I’m fine,” Hinata said after a few seconds of trying to regain control of his voice. Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to tell Hinata that he was, in fact, not fine. That wouldn’t help the situation though. It would make it worse, and he knew that. The blond male had to be smart about this or he would chase Hinata away and make him rely on secrets and lies.

“Fine,” Tsukishima agreed, Hinata perking.

“Fine?” Hinata asked, Tsukishima nodding his head as he stood. He brushed himself off, holding a hand out to help Hinata up.

“If you say it, I will believe you. But if I see even one more scratch or bruise...you have to tell me.”

Hinata bit his lower lip, taking Tsukishima’s hand and nodding.

His hand was ice cold.

“Okay,” Hinata agreed. Tsukishima pulled him up carefully, taking a moment to take in his expression.

“Okay.”

* * *

Despite the heartwarming agreement, Tsukishima was never a man of his word when he felt someone was being hurt.

Each day that went by, Tsukishima would keep tabs on Hinata. He had practically memorized his schedule by this point. He would get to school at 6:50 for practice minus days with his majesty, where he would arrive at 5 am sharp. His first class was math which he slept through constantly.

Idiot.

His second class was English, then science, art, and finally lunch.

Now, this was where he noticed Hinata would be a tricky little bastard.

Hinata would eat with Kageyama for the first half, talking about random volleyball crap and studying for English tests the two had. When Kageyama would take his leave to get some practice in before the end of lunch, Hinata would either follow and join, stay on the roof alone, or  _disappear_ for the next 20 minutes.

This Houdini act was what Tsukishima would try to get to the bottom of today.

So here he was, watching Hinata dispose of his trash. Kageyama had left to study with Yachi for their math test, leaving Hinata to whatever Hinata’s usually do. He left the roof without any confrontations, and so Tsukishima followed closely while making sure to keep his steps quiet. He knew he looked foolish considering his height, but he was damn good at keeping to the background when he wanted to.

Down the stairs, through the double doors, and towards the...back hall of the school?

Tsukishima frowned. No one went back there since there was an issue with one of the pipes.

The fourth red flag. The blond gritted his teeth and continued with his detective work.

“Ah Shou, you never cease to amaze me.”

Tsukishima couldn’t pinpoint the voice, peering from behind a wall to zero in on the scene. Hinata stood in front of three guys. By the uniforms they were wearing, they were definitely part of this school. However, it didn’t make the blond feel any more at ease. He pulled his phone out, snapping a few pictures and sending them to Yamaguchi with a short message.

(12:27) Tsukishima: You know what to do

(12:31) Yamaguchi: On it, Tsukki

Satisfied, he turned to try and make sense of what was happening.

“Did you bring it?”

“Yeah…” Hinata held out what looked to be a small pouch, the student looking inside and humming in appreciation.

“Good boy, Shou. So you aren’t as stupid as they say.”

Tsukishima's eyes flickered. He should intervene, he should…

“Unfortunately, the price today was supposed to be **¥** 5500...guess you should have spent more time studying math than English, huh?"

Tsukishima stepped forward, freezing only when he heard a sickening snap. Hinata fell to the floor, hand against his face as they surrounded him. When one of them kicked him, a weak scream tore from Hinata's throat and woke the blond up from his shock. Advancing on the students, the one who hadn’t begun to abuse his teammate eyed him.

“Who are you...?"

Tsukishima wasn’t sure where it came from considering he had never fought a day in his life, but his fist knocked into the other student’s jaw quite easily. His glasses glittered dangerously, daring the student to get up and try to fight back. He leaned down and gripped him by the shirt, staring into his eyes. He wanted him to feel the fear that Hinata had felt: the fear of the unknown.

“You touch him again, I promise you I won’t be this kind,” Tsukishima said slowly, relishing in how the other's eyes went wider. A bitter smile formed on his lips, hands letting go of the student's collar and allowing him to crumple to the ground. He stood, turning to gaze at Hinata until he felt a shooting pain in his own jaw. His hand moved to cover the area, figuring he had been hit by one of the lackeys. His glasses skidded across the floor to god-knows-where, though Tsukishima wasnt fazed. He rolled his jaw, a small popping sound making the lackey freeze in place and watch.

Licking his bleeding lip with a chuckle, Tsukishima lurched forward, easily knocking the stranger over. The third watched and hesitated, Tsukishima watching him through blurry vision. When he took a step toward him, the student tensed and scurried off, the other two following as they yelled out profanities and wondered when Hinata had gotten such a terrifying friend.

Tsukishima turned his attention to Hinata once the bullies were out of his sight, Hinata's breathing a bit labored. Thankfully, he was still conscious.

“Idiot,” Tsukishima said while Hinata watched him with glossy eyes. His brown eyes were struggling to remain open, though it didn't help that he seemed to have a cut on his forehead. His lip was bleeding, one hand on his side. The other hand lay limp against the tiled floor, having been stepped on while trying to block his old bruises from being hit again.

“Sorry,” Hinata croaked out, attempting a small smile. Tsukishima shook his head. He reached out to run his hands over his teammate's hair. Hinata’s eyes closed, a soft breath leaving his lips at the feeling. He leaned into it willingly, tears of relief and guilt spilling over. Tsukishima wiped away the tears with his thumb silently, never being good with comforting people. He was good at being snarky, not...whatever this called for him to be. Even the wiping of tears was just something he had picked up from his mother whenever his cousins cried. 

It didn't feel as awkward when being done to Hinata as Tsukishima assumed it would, though.

“Just don’t let it happen again.”

Hinata would have nodded if not for the pain he was in, his eyes telling the taller male all that he needed to hear. The sound of footsteps made Tsukishima look up from the injured middle blocker. Yamaguchi stood there with the school nurse and the security guard, panting softly.

“Sorry, we are late!” Yamaguchi said, immediately looking at Hinata and wincing. His eyes flickered dangerously, Tsukishima amused at the way his best friend held his heart on his sleeve. 

Tsukishima waved a hand to the security guard. “They went that way,” he explained as the guard nodded and ran down the hall to locate them. Tsukishima, along with help from Yamaguchi, helped Hinata sit up so the nurse could take a quick look at him. Afterward, the best friend duo helped Hinata walk to the nurse's office, Yamaguchi needing to head to class and wishing them the best. 

Tsukishima got his lip cleaned and his fist wrapped, cleared to leave but wanting to stick around. Hinata, who had been given painkillers for his injuries, still seemed a bit too fidgety to stay alone even if he denied that he needed company. They had roughed him up to the point where one might actually notice he had been bullied now.

Tsukishima's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

“You can come to visit him after school if you want. He requested to stay so he won’t be getting picked up,” the nurse suggested.

Tsukishima frowned but bowed in thanks. “I might do that,” he said, though the “might” had a tone of finality. 

The nurse picked up on it easily, giggling with a knowing look as Tsukishima flushed and left quicker than he would admit.

* * *

 “What do you mean he isn’t here?” Tsukishima asked incredulously, the nurse rubbing her neck and shrugging.

“He was here resting and said he needed to go to the restroom and then…”

“You let him?” Tsukishiam said with a breath of disbelief. He took a deep breath when he realized that the nurse wasn’t allowed to force anyone to stay. She was not the person to be upset toward. “Nevermind. Thank you for your help,” he muttered as he left, beginning to stalk through the halls. He turned a corner only to stop short when something collided with his chest, a small gasp of surprise reaching his ears.

“Ah...Tsukishima. I wasn’t expecting you so soon!”

His eye twitched as he growled at Hinata. “You really are a piece of work, Hinata,” he said, shaking his head until he eyed something in his teammate's hand. It was too blurry for him to make out without his glasses, but he assumed it was the pouch with the money in it. “Did you actually go back down there for that?” he ordered, Hinata’s cheeks bursting into a lovely red color.

“Well, it is important since you need it!” Hinata defended, voice still scratchy but overall completely and utterly Hinata’s.

“Why would I need your money, you idiot?”

Hinata gave a confused expression, shaking his head and placing his hands over the blond’s eyes. “Close your eyes,” he requested timidly.

“Why should I d—?”

“Just do it, Stingyshima!” he whined, Tsukishima feeling his eye twitch. He let it go considering that it was good the other was somewhat normal sounding again, and did as told.

He vowed this would be the only time he would listen to the loud, obnoxiously forward middle blocker.

Cold hands, a bit of maneuvering, and then the hands were gone.

“Open.”

Tsukishima opened his eyes to actually _see_ the blushing middle blocker standing in front of him. Hinata’s hands fiddling with the shirt of his uniform. The blond felt like he should offer Hinata an apology.

He didn’t, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t think about it.

“You got my glasses…” Tsukishima said quietly, Hinata nodding his head in response.

“They fell off when he hit you…”

“You were watching?”

“What else could I do when I wasn’t able to move?” Hinata retorted with a deep breath, gritting his teeth and rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from spilling over. “I got you involved and I am sorry about that. Really.”

Tsukishima eyed him in utter confusion. He reached out, pressing two fingers again Hinata's forehead before gently shoving him backward. “Don’t try to take the blame for this, shrimpy. I went there on my own. You had nothing to do with it. So wipe your face and go back to the nurse's office.”

Hinata shook his head, leaning up to argue until Tsukishima met him the rest of the way, pressing his lips to the shorter male's own. When he pulled away, Hinata’s eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head, mouth like a goldfish begging for food.

“Let’s get things straight, Hinata,” Tsukishima murmured as he brushed his bangs from his face. He tilted his head and smiled. “You didn’t force me into anything. I went because I didn’t like the idea of anyone else touching you. Second, you need to learn to talk to us instead of hiding things. Third, if they bother you again, which I am sure they won’t if they know what is good for them, you let the team know. I take priority, however, because I made a threat I intend to keep should anything ever reach my ear again.”

Moving to stand up straight, Tsukishima rolled his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his teammate, hand atop his head.

“So stop crying and blaming yourself. Not everything is your fault.”

The middle blocker’s hands gripped Tsukishima’s uniform sweater, body shaking in relief as the stress left his system. He wasn’t crying, but he was trembling to the point that Tsukishima wondered how the stress had been affecting his body during the last few months.

He placed a kiss on his head quietly, wrapping his other arm around Hinata as well.

“I got you,” Tsukishima assured, pink spilling onto his cheeks at the cheesy, yet truthful words.

When Hinata looked up at him, red eyes and all, Tsukishima felt his heart stop for a moment.

 _Oh_ , he thought to himself.

That is what that feeling was.

Of course, it had to be Hinata who caused it.

It was always him.

* * *

“Tsukishima…?”

“Hm?”

The two were sitting on the roof for lunch, the days quiet without so much as a peep. Hinata was slowly returning back to his normal carefree self while Tsukishima was playing bodyguard until further notice.

“Why did you care so much? I don’t think I have ever seen you get so angry…”

Tsukishima turned to Hinata with a ‘really?’ expression, thinking it would be crystal clear to anyone else. It was Hinata, he reminded himself, though he had to admit that the clueless look was somewhat cute on his face. He placed his bento down and turned to face his boyfriend who seemed to not realize he was his boyfriend.

“Do you really have no clue?” Tsukishima asked, Hinata shaking his head. The ginger smiled sheepishly.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Hinata's lips. He pulled away, staring at the shorter male’s eyes confidently. “That clear it up?”

Hinata gaped at him, stammering for a few seconds until he managed to choke out a full sentence. “You like me?” 

Tsukishima clapped, leaning back against the wall. “Ah, you finally got something right,” he said with a chuckle. “Of course I like you. Why else would I fight someone and risk personal injury? For fun?”

“I thought it was because I was your teammate,” Hinata replied with a red face, no doubt embarrassed he hadn’t pieced it together after the first kiss.

“I don’t kiss my teammates, Hinata”

“I would assume as much,” Hinata responded with crossed arms, a pout on his lips. 

“What? Did thinking about me kissing other teammates upset you?”

"The thought of you kissing Kageyama upset my stomach." 

Tsukishima cringed, glaring at Hinata before returning his attention to his lunch. 

A gust of wind came up, ruffling their hair and jackets.

Hinata sat calmly, a bashful smile on his lips. “So I'm your boyfriend, huh?” he asked. “Does that mean I can do this?”

He grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, squeezing lightly and catching the taller male off guard.

“Of course.”

“And this?”

Hinata pulled the blond toward him just enough so that he could kiss him on the cheek.

Tsukishima swallowed, nodding his head. “That as well.”

“And no one else can do that?” 

Tsukishima shook his head, wondering where this was going. 

"Okay. I'll be your boyfriend," Hinata agreed automatically, not letting go of his teammate turned boyfriend's hand for good measure.

Tsukishima watched him for a moment, scoffing and looking away to hide the expression threatening to appear on his face. 

"Like I expected any other answer, idiot." 

 


End file.
